


Midnight - Day 1

by DukeOfDucks



Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, HoHKarma, Karushuu Week, Karushuu Week 2020, M/M, karushuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeOfDucks/pseuds/DukeOfDucks
Summary: Karma puts his assassin skills to good use by infiltrating his boyfriend's bedroom on a tight timing.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Midnight - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It’s Karushuu Week 2020!
> 
> ...Or not. Yeah, I’m completely late, I had no idea this existed. But I’m a free woman so I’m going to do it anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy it!
> 
> AN IMPORTANT NOTE:
> 
> It’s my first time writing for the AC fandom so it’s better if I share my headcanon now:   
> I headcanon Karma as Hard of Hearing. Everything I write for this fandom will have Karma be HoH. He wears hearing aids at school, takes them off at home.  
> I intend on writing a multi-chapters fanfic that’s going to develop this more, and how Gakushuu plays into this as well, but for those little one shots all you need to know is that he is HoH and both of them can sign (also sometimes I might describe signs...Don’t expect Japanese Sign Language, I don’t know it at all, so it will be British Sign Language). 
> 
> All these OS (except the last one) will also take place during high school!

Karma stifled a yawn against his hand, scribbling down a few more notes before putting the pen down. He really needed to fix his sleep schedule if he was starting to get tired so early in the evening. It had gone downhill ever since he entered high school, first because of his competition with Gakushuu Asano...Second because he started dating Gakushuu Asano during their second year. 

The strawberry blond young man had positively shoved himself in his life, honestly. 

He wasn’t complaining though.

He looked up at his phone’s screen, wanting to check on the time, and froze at the sight. 

More often than not, as they did their homework, they would facetime each other. Phone propped against a stack of books, on silent. Putting the sound on would be useless anyway, as Karma had no intention of wearing his hearing aids in his own home. They communicated just fine like that, sending a poke, a light vibration, to the other to get his attention whenever they wanted to sign something.

Or whenever Karma got bored and decided to deal with it by spamming the other with pokes. 

A smile tugged at his lips, reaching for his phone to take a screenshot. How unusual. Gakushuu had fallen asleep right onto his notebook. 

A shame they weren’t in the same room, his hand was itching to write and draw all kinds of dubious things on his face. 

Sadly, he couldn’t even let him sleep in peace. He knew Gakushuu’s father would be home around midnight and, upon seeing the lights on in his son’s room, would very likely check on him. Of course, Asano senior didn’t know about their relationship. Karma couldn’t care less, but Gakushuu said his father wouldn’t like him being in a relationship instead of focusing on his studies. 

Karma’s comment that Asano senior would probably be elated to finally have the number 1 of the school in his family had not been taken well at all. 

“Come on, wakey wakey…” he mumbled to himself as he kept sending vibrations over vibrations in hope of waking the other.

To no avail. 

He grimaced and glanced at the time. 23:39. Obviously he wasn’t the only one who needed to fix his sleep schedule if Gakushuu was just dropping like a fly at a time like that. 

Gakuhou Asano would be back around midnight and, if he checked on his son, wouldn’t miss the phone propped against the books. Even if Karma ended the call, it would still show that he had been in a call with him (what was his nickname on Gakushuu’s phone anyway? Probably not anything flattering) and for how long. Even someone as emotionally stunted as Asano senior could figure out that two teenagers face timing each other for hours had something going on. 

He sighed.

One option left then. 

* * *

23:53

He had lost time putting his shoes and hearing aids back on. Of course, Gakushuu couldn’t live right next to his house, that’d be too easy. No, there was a bike ride of about twenty minutes between them. He was sure to have sore thighs in the morning but he had done it in ten. Gakushuu better be really grateful. 

Then there was the fact that Gakushuu’s room wasn’t on the ground floor. And that the Asano mansion was guarded with cameras. Up in a nearby tree, Karma analyzed the situation. The easiest way would be to scale the building using the gutter, but there was a camera pointed right on it. He’d have to use the windows then, and jump up… He couldn’t see any actual guards, nor dogs, so those were positive. Just had to be careful about the cameras. 

Oh well. Nothing he had never done before, right? 

He jumped from the branch he was perched on and over the wall, absorbing the impact by rolling on the ground. Keeping in mind the camera pointed a bit further away, he crawled towards the building. 

23:56

Scaling the mansion was a piece of cake compared to his feats of the past. He reached the little balcony of Gakushuu’s window, staying still as he looked for signs of any kind of alarm. All clear. 

23:59

He took out the lockpicking tools he had hastily grabbed before going out, getting to work. From where he was, he could clearly see a mop of strawberry blond hair behind orderly stacks of books. 

_Click_. The window opened.

He barely had the time to rejoice that he also heard the telltale noise of a car pulling in the driveway.

_ Midnight _ .

Asano senior was ridiculously punctual. 

Karma quickly slipped inside the room, silently making his way to the desk. In spite of running out of time, he couldn’t help but stop to admire Gakushuu’s sleeping face. Almost like an angel. 

Almost. 

He reached for the phone that showed “Call ended with Akabane at 23:40”. Akabane? How cold. Then again, Gakushuu had never been one for nicknames, and he probably never changed his name in his phone from the first time they exchanged their numbers (which had been nothing romantic, one of their teachers just thought it was hilarious to pair them up constantly for group work). A devilish smile stretched Karma’s lip, keeping an ear out for Gakuhou, who he could hear opening the main door. He changed his own nickname to a much more fitting and accurate “Number 1” before closing the app altogether, setting the phone down. 

Now...He couldn’t tell where Gakushuu’s father was in the house. Not surprising that their house wouldn’t have a single creaking floorboard, but it was a pain right now. If the man was already making his way here, he might spot Karma going out the window. His best option was to hide and wait for a bit. 

He looked around and quickly decided to hide under the bed. He didn’t have to wait for long before the bedroom’s door opened and he heard footsteps inside. He held his breath. One was never too careful with the ex-principal. He tried to peek at what was happening but all he could see were feet. 

Shame Asano senior was so boring and wearing white socks, it would have been some superb blackmailing material if he had gotten a pic of him wearing ridiculous socks. 

Gakushuu’s feet disappeared from his view and he immobilized himself, knowing his father was probably bringing him to the bed. He felt the mattress above him dip a bit before Gakuhou started heading back for the door.

He stopped and Karma froze slightly. He felt like he was being watched, right through the bed. 

“Have a good night,” 

Of course, it could just be intended for his sleeping son...Right? Karma winced. He wasn’t so sure. But he wasn’t going to betray himself now. The light was switched off. He waited until he was sure Gakuho was out and away (though maybe he was just creepily waiting just behind the door) and breathed out. He rolled away from the bed and stood up. Better head home now. 

His golden eyes slipped towards Gakushuu’s sleeping form. Then towards his desk where laid his pens. 

Right. He’d head home in  _ just  _ a bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> This week is starting rough for Gakushuu who will have the pleasure to wake up to a new nickname for his boyfriend in his phone, scribbles and drawing all over his body where it would be hidden by his clothes, and probably his father giving him knowing smiles over the breakfast table. 
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
